Heartache
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: what happens when you are betrayed are you willing to forgive or will it be the end? not very good at summaries
1. Discover

Discalimer: Don't own anything just the poem or plot

a/n: first fan fic so please be a little nice first part of story

Heartache

You told me you loved me

That you would never hurt me

You also told me

That I was your world and I meant everything to you

You said that no one had ever made u feel this way

I was so naïve and believed everything

Every despicable lie you told me

You didn't think I knew

What you were doing behind my back

I walked into the hall of the place where we all hang out

And saw you kissing someone I thought was my friend

Before you could realize I was there

I turned and left

My swelling in tears

I ran like there was no tomorrow

I finally stopped at what was once our home

I cried until I heard you open the door

I quickly wiped away any trace of tears

I wasn't going to let you know

That I knew about what was happening

I came out trying to hide the pain

I put on a smile

You turned to me and smiled back and gave me a puzzled look

I quickly looked away feeling my heart shatter

And before you could see that something was wrong

Two weeks past and you didn't tell me anything

It made me sick wondering

How could you look in my eyes and tell me that you loved me

Once again I walked in and found with my "friend"

This time I couldn't move I wanted to run

When the first tear came rolling down

It hit me to leave

As I turned I saw you walking towards me

I looked at you trying to smile

Saying 'I hope you're happy' and start to run

-----------------------

a/n if anyone has any ideas to change or make it better please let me know story/poem is not over i'm still debating on it alittle

pairing is a surprise


	2. Confrontation

I heard you say that it was a mistake

Then I heard 'I understand same here'

I didn't understand that after all that time

After all the pain you put me through

You say it was a mistake

I stopped for a moment thinkin'

When I heard you call my name

I turned trying not to break down

I was about to run when you grabbed my arm

You told me to listen to you

I just yanked my arm out of your grasp and glared at you

"Why should I listen to you after everything. You didn't think I knew this is the second time I've seen YOU!"

You give me a confused look

When I turned to look at you

I saw the tears forming in those deep blue eyes

I'd stared in for a million times

I quickly turned away about to run once again

"I'm sorry"

That's what I heard followed by the sound of you crying

I stopped dead in my tracks I didn't know what to do

I was so confused

Part of me wanted to hate and despise you

The other wanted to do nothing but love you

I cursed myself

I couldn't hate you I loved you too much

But you hurt me in the worst way possible

You betrayed me I felt like I wanted to die

I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I forgave you

But I couldn't, I just couldn't my anger got the best of me

"Sorry is that all you can say," I finally said

"I deserved that but…."

"But what if you didn't want to be with me; I would've have understood, you didn't have to.." I said finally breaking down, "Why did you have to cheat on me" falling on my knees

"I didn't mean to, it just happened," you said kneeling down next to me

Your voice full of remorse. "I didn't mean to hurt you,"

Every word you said to me hurt

I couldn't look at you

Your touch made me feel that everything was going to be okay

But it wasn't

The pain was still there

My heart was still bleeding

I couldn't look at you, you pleaded with me

But I still couldn't look at you


	3. Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even though i wished i own dustin and hunter, they are so hot!

A/n: Thank you wicked-59 for u reviews hope u still like

--------------------------------------------

I cried in your arms for what felt like an eternity

You said nothing, you just held me

Softly stroking my hair

"I'm so sorry" you finally said

I finally got the nerve to look up at you

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was…"

"You were what; you did a great job not hurting me,"

I said given you an icy glare

"Would you please let me finish,"

"Just answer me this, what did I do wrong?"

I asked as tears started to fall once more

"You didn't do anything wrong, I…"

You said through choked sobs

"Did you ever love me or was it all just a lie,"

"Nothing was lie," you said, "Every word I said was true,"

"How can you say that", I yelled getting up

"Because it's the truth"

You said looking up at me

"Please believe me,"

You pleaded crying more than before

"I can't, I want to but after…"

"I love you, Dustin, more than itself"

Your words shocked me

I couldn't believe it

"Then why, if you love me, Hunter, then why?"

I say walking towards you and cupping your face in my hands

"Because I was scared,"

You said in hush voice, looking away and turning around

"Scared of what?"

I asked going in front of you. Putting my hand under your chin and turning you to face me

"Of getting hurt,"

You said closing your eyes as the tears fell freely

---------------------------------------

a/n I give props to whoever can guess who the other person is, sorry if i didn't put the person but it was kind of hard to figure out a way so i left like it is, Hope u like

Please read and review i'm running out of ideas on how to write it as a poem so it may start to look like a regular story. Once again first fic. I would like to send a shout out to Yellowwolf, i love you stories about dustin and hunter how do you come up wtih the concepts. iwas going to add more but i couldn't think of anything right now

Once again i don't own any one please review


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: Don't anything wish i did though sorry for the long wait, thanks to wicked-59

----------------------

"Of getting hurt"

You said closing your eyes as the tears fell freely

I hated seeing you like this

But I felt the anger coming back

"You were scared of getting hurt so you hurt me instead..."

I yelled turning away from you and walking a few feet away from you

I could feel my eyes start to water again

I didn't want you to see

How much it hurt or how angry I was

Even with my back to you

I could feel you looking at me

An awkard silence fell upon us

You slowly started to walk towards me

I could tell you were contemplating your actions

You gently placed your hand on my shoulder

"Dustin," you said turning me to face you

My eyes glued to the floor

You put your hand under my chin and lifted it

My watery eyes meeting your blue ones.

"Just know that I never meant to hurt you"

"But..."

I started but you interrupted me

"If I could I would go back and have this never happen"

I wanted to tell you that I needed time

But I couldn't

I just turned and left

I heard you cry and fall to your knees, saying

"Please don't leave me"

But it was too late

I was gone

Both of your hearts broken

-----------------

What did y'all think hope u like there only a few chaps to go


	5. Hunter's Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N: This part of stroy is done in Hunter's point of view

--------------------------

As I fell to the ground the tears came

"Please don't leave me"

I cried

But it was too late you were gone

I stayed there crying

Why was I so stupid

'He's right, I just hope he can forgive'

I thought to myself

I couldn't believe what a fool I was

You were the best thing

That has happened in my life

And I screwed it up

Even though I prayed that you'll forgive me

Somewhere in the back of my mind

I knew you weren't

I was so caught up in my own thoughts

That I didn't see your best friend

'Oh shit, he's going to yell at me' I thought

"So did Dustin overcome what happened between you and..."

"No"

I said as the tears started

"He's never going to forgive me"

"Yes he will he just needs time"

"I don't think so, I really screwed up!"

He didn't say anything

"God damn it, I love him so much, why did I have to screw it up. I'm nothing with him, my life has no point."

He looks up at me, trying to calm me down

But I don't listen, I leave and walk aimlessly

Until I reach a place that'll help me with my sorrow

I enter, go to the bar and order a beer than another, and another...

As I continued drinking, everything came back

The memories of the one who hurt me

The one who caused me to hurt you

The memories of our relationship

The happiness you brought me

I was on my 20th when your best friend came

He told me to stop drinking that I was hurting myself

"No this is nothing compared to the pain I caused him"

I said as he dragged me out

"Don't you understand that my life has no meaning without him in it!"

I said getting out of his grasp

"Calm down" he told me

"NO!" I yelled as I started to walk

"Hunter be carefull!" he said

As I was crossing the street I heard him yell

"Look out!"

I turned but it was too late

I let out a gasp then everything turned black

The end

--------------------------------------------------

I'm just messing still one chap left unless y'all want more but i was running out of ideas.

IN the next chap will dustin forgive hunter in time or will it be too late?


	6. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Own nothing expect the plot

a/n: Last chapter of the story,

------------------------------

A week has passed since our confrontation

It's been a week since

You said those words

I was longing to hear

I always thought that day was going to be the happiest day of my life

But it wasn't

You told me after I found out

That you had been unfaithful to me

I remember asking you why if you loved me

You told me that you were afraid of getting hurt

As I sit on the bed

I can remember the pain in your eyes

I knew that you were telling me the truth

When you said that you didn't want to hurt me

But I didn't want to believe it at the time

The pain and anger was just too much

Now I'm here looking at your motionless body

If I would've stayed stayed and listened

You wouldn't be here fighting for your life

That night I went home and cried myself to sleep

I was awaken by the phone ringing

I answered it only to find my best friend on the other end

His voice full of worry

I remeber he told me

You got drunk and poured your heart out

He tried to stop you but you didn't listen

And now you're here

I've been here everyday

I rushed as soon as they told me

When I walked in I saw your brother

Who was on the verge of tears

I was so nervous I didn't know what to expect

I thought he was going to yell at me

"How is he?" I asked as he approached me

"We don't know, they haven't said anything,"

He said through his tears

I couldn't look at him, I blamed myself

"Listen, Blake I'm..."

Before I could finish, he wrapped his arms around and we both broke down crying

"Its not your fault," he said still crying

Then I saw him, my "Friend"

I could tell he was scared

I had very mixed emotions

I was scared because I didn't know if

The love of my life was going to live

And I was angry because he was there

The one I thought was my friend

The one who caused me pain

I thought he was smart enough to call it off

Smart enough to stop it before it started and not let it go as far as it went

As he approached your brother, I stopped crying

The whole room fell silent as he reached me

I could tell that the others were listening

Even though they were talking about other things

We stayed in silence for quite some time

"Look Dustin, I'm really sorry about everything. You don't deserve that, I'm a lousy friend, I broke your trust. And I'll totally understand if you don't forgive me."

"I can't forgive you completely now but in time I can,"

--------------------------------------------------------

I take your hand in mine

"Please don't leave me, Hunter, I'm sorry. Just please come back to me. I love you more than anything,"

I say as I break down once more

"Please come back to me, I don't know what I would do without you"

I say resting my head on your chest

"I love you too"

I heard then felt someone stroking my hair

I open my eyes and slowly turn my hear

I look up and see you're awake

I'm in shock as I slowly sit on the chair

Not letting go of your hand

We stay silent just looking at each other

"Dustin, I'm really sorry"

You said squezzing my hand

"No, I'm sorry. I should've stayed and listened.."

I said as I wiped away my tears

"You don't have to apologize, you had every right. I just hope..." you said looking at me

"I forgive you. I love you too much not, but its going to take some time for me to trust you again,"

I looked up and saw you close your eyes as a tear fell

"I know and I'm going to earn it back and NEVER break it again, I promise.."

The tears came back

As I saw the sincerity in your eyes

And I knew you were telling me the truth

I got up and kissed you long and deep

"I love you, now and forver,Hunter!"

I said as we broke the kiss

"I always have and always will you!"

**The end**

------------------------------

Sorry if i repeated too much but i was running out of ideas and sorry for the mistake in the earlier chaps. Hope y'all liked it, if anyone has a plot let me know and i'll try to write and if anyone wants to do a sequel let me know and i'll give you permission.


End file.
